Snowstorm
by 0 Darkmoon Child 0
Summary: A snowstorm has set in, and Heero, Trowa, and Wufei are worried. Duo oand Quatre are lost and near death. Will they make it?


_Start A/N Heya all of you… Disclaimer-I do not own GW or GW boys… yaoi… one shot…. Done A/N_

The sun never changes on a bright November morning, it never stops shining, yet it brings no warmth. Constant as the seasons, and colder than the ice upon the winds. The boy shivered as he watched the leaves twirl upon their destined paths, uncaring of the world around them. He pulled his thin piloting jacket closer about him, and watched the frosty breath in the early morning air. He turned to his blonde companion, the bright aquamarine eyes taking on a life of their own as the moisture from the air made them dance. The blonde tried to smile reassuringly, but failed as his chapped lips could barely cover his chattering teeth.

"How much longer?" the boy questioned the blonde, his own chestnut hair swinging in a braid behind him, caught in the gusts of determined wind.

"I don't know, we should have already been there," the blonde revealed, a frown marring his angelic face as he stared into the large violet eyes, staring in shock back at him.

"We'll that's certainly disheartening," he mumbled beneath his breath, cursing as he continued in his trekking.

"I'm sorry, I was told this was the way," the blonde bit out beneath the blustering winds, tears pooling in his eyes.

"It may have been to begin with, but I'm not so sure now," the brunette growled as he plunged ahead, cutting through the wind for his friend to follow him through.

"What are we going to do? Come night we'll freeze if we haven't found somewhere to stay," the blonde irrationally worried to himself.

"No we won't, don't worry. We've only been out here three days, we can make it at least two more on our rations," the dark haired man laughed bitterly, casting his eyes to the cold, forbidding sun.

"I think I need to rest a while, I can't feel my feet," the blonde ground out.

"Damn, then its worse than I thought. Come on, we have to find somewhere out of the cold, and fast," the boy began to move quicker, violet eyes shining.

Out of pure luck, they found a run down cabin and walked up to the door. After several hard knocks on the front door the shorter boy opened it and let his blonde companion inside. The cabin had obviously not been used for a while. He helped his friend to sit on the torn sofa and prop his foot on the dusty table.

"I'll be right back," was all he said as he turned and left once more.

"Hurry," the whispered word barely left the blonde's blue lips as his eyes begged to flutter shut.

"They should be here by now, where the fuck are they?" Wufei growled as he paced the living room of the luxurious log cabin.

"They may have been held up for some reason," Heero reasoned from where he sat at his laptop, typing furiously.

Trowa watched it all silently, his emerald eyes screaming. All three worried, the other two pilots were days late and still no sign of them. They had called the shop where they had started off and according to the man they had started the trip when they were supposed to. Wufei had started pacing nervously the minute he had heard that, and Heero had already been working furiously on his computer by that time.

"Don't try to pretend you're not worried, Yuy, we all know what you're doing on that lap top of yours," Wufei sighed as Heero exited yet another Global Positioning System.

"They've got to be on one of these, I remember putting the chip on Duo myself," Heero growled.

"We'll find your lover don't worry," Zechs stated calmly as he entered the room with hot chocolate.

"Who the fuck invited him over anyways?" Wufei burst out.

"It is my duty as well as Zech's to look after you ex-Gundam Pilots. As your superiors in the Preventors we were informed when they went missing and we are doing all we can to locate them," Treize quoted as he stepped from the kitchen.

"They shouldn't be out there alone, damnit," Trowa burst out, the first words he had said.

"What if-"

"No 'what ifs' Chang, I don't think I can handle it," Heero banged his head against the table. "I want Duo here and I want him here now, or someone is going to pay," they all backed away from the extremely enraged Heero, except Trowa who sat with uncharacteristic tears in his eyes.

The blonde waited what seemed like days, but could only have been hours. He began to hear an indistinct scratching on the outside of the house. Like bowls of nails being dropped against plastic. He waited for a few minutes, waiting for the sound to stop. It didn't, it only increased in volume until it was right over the door. He felt the urge to scream building up in his throat.

"Is that you?" he called out, his voice hoarse.

No answer, the scratching persisted. Fear began to pulse through his veins as he tried to ignore it, the cold that had seeped into the cabin shooting through him in painful spurts. He tried to move, but his feet refused to function. He felt one tear breach his eye and flow down one cheek, only to freeze in its path. Such a fickle tear, to escape only to be taken away. He worried his lower lip and could feel doom rise in his heart.

Then suddenly the door burst open and the braided boy stumbled in, flushed and coughing. He tried, with great difficulty, to smile at the taller boy. He limped a few steps and crumbled to the ground, the blonde managed to move himself so he lay beside of his friend.

"Don't do this, come on now, you said we could make it," he spoke, barely hanging onto consciousness.

"We will, I promise," the smaller boy cleared his throat, fighting to sit up.

When he finally attained a sitting position, he pulled the blonde into his lap and he removed his thin jacket. He wrapped it around the other's shaking shoulders. The blonde tried to refuse it, but didn't have the strength. The jacket was wrapped around him, offering what little warmth it could.

"It has started to snow outside," the hoarse voice came from behind him. "Do you still have the pack with our food?"

"I- I left it with the tent when the bear came," the blonde realized, tears flooding his vision.

"It's alright, don't work yourself up, stay calm. There is a bush nearby of berries that we can eat from," the boy chuckled dryly, pulling a few he had already picked from his pocket.

"I figured we wouldn't have gotten the packet, so I picked these for you. I'm not hungry, so I didn't eat or pick any for myself. Here, eat," he held a berry to his friend's lips and watched as the boy methodically chewed the red orb.

"Another," he said as he placed another at the blonde's lips, he repeated until there were no berries left.

The boy's lips were stained red from the berry juice, but the pain in his stomach eased up considerably. He laid his blonde head against his friend's chest, trying to block out the forbidding cold. The heat from the extra jacket and his friend's body heat helped considerably. His eyes began to drift close as the day caught up with him, he felt a firm shake on his shoulder but ignored it as he drifted off into sleep.

"Wake up, you can't sleep," the brunette's weak voice refused to penetrate his friend's slumber.

Heero refused to let anyone near him as he continued to furiously type on his laptop, screaming silently as every single method to find the two boys failed. He paused for a moment to look up, sensitive ears focusing on the radio that had been drowned out in their worried chatter. He listened to the words that repeated themselves in a serious monotone, then growled. He turned to Trowa, their eyes meeting in a clash of cobalt and emerald.

"There is a snowstorm moving in, a dangerous one with hail and deadly temperatures," Heero repeated quietly, anger gone and panic replacing the colorful emotion.

"Deadly?" Wufei whispered.

"This bullshit of sitting here in the warmth of this cabin and having others do our job for us is pathetic. We were soldiers, and I say we go out and look for them ourselves," Trowa spoke in a low and firm voice as he kept his emerald eyes locked with Heero's.

"I agree," Heero turned to the rest of them. "Zechs go get a small pack of food from the kitchen, Wufei go get the survival kits from the cellar, Treize go get flashlights and extra batteries, they are in the guest bedroom that you are using. Trowa and I will go get extra clothes for Duo and Quatre, for when we find them," there was no doubt in his voice, he planned on finding them, dead or alive.

The brunette sat holding his friend, rocking back and forth as the coldness blew in from the broken door. It had been almost thirty-six hours since he had found this place, and his friend had only awakened to eat berries that he had snuck out to get when the hail and winds were down a bit. He looked at the nasty discoloring around a large gash on his leg, he wouldn't be able to get any more food for his friend. The berries were frozen and he couldn't walk, the snow gathering in the door way would make certain of that.

The blonde's blue eyes began to blink open, fighting against the biting cold. He looked up into the dull violet above him. He knew his friend was pretty bad off, his uncovered arms covered in gooseflesh and his lips tinged blue. He knew he should try and move, to help his friend, but his limbs refused to cooperate. He tried to speak, but his lips refused to move.

"Don't worry, everything will be all right," the brunette's chapped lips hurt when he talked, he could taste the metallic blood coating them as they cracked.

"Shhh... close your eyes, it'll all be over soon," he wasn't sure how he meant that statement, but either way it was true.

He felt his friend shiver in his arms, an involuntary reaction. He only tightened his grasp, pulling him farther into his lap and ignoring the pain it put on his injured limb. He began to sway a little bit more, humming, then singing a song with words he came up with as he went. He could feel his friend relaxing.

"Little Angel it'll be all right,

I'll make sure we make it through the night,

When you wake you'll be home once more,

And your love will be at the door.

Little Angel don't cry right now,

The storm isn't as bad as it sounds.

Just dream of your warm big bed,

And you'll be there, just as I said.

Don't cry,

Don't worry,

I'll be,

right here.

My little angel

My little friend,

We'll live this life

to its end."

The brunette unbraided his hair, draping it over his friend at a last attempt at keeping the blonde warm. The other boy had already fallen into a deep slumber once more, he spread the thick chestnut hair over his companion in silence. The night descended around them and brought them into the fury of the storm.

Heero looked back at the others in the SUV, then back at the map in his hands. Trowa sat beside him in the passenger seat, staring straight ahead. He started the engine, and handed Trowa the map. The emerald eyed boy stared at it, almost in shock. Heero put the car into drive and they started off from their warm safe haven and into the storm.

"Knowing Duo he would have tried to find shelter, but it must have been old and desolate if he couldn't have found a way to communicate to us. Something must have happened for them to lose their communicators. Trowa look for any abandoned huts or cabins on the map," it was their third day searching in earnest for the boys, they had found no sign of either of them.

"There are three on the trail they should have taken and two on another one if they had gotten lost," Trowa spoke, a low monotone that barely registered above the noise of the storm outside their windows.

"At least the hail stopped last night, but damn that was one storm last night," Zechs muttered from where he sat, staring out one of the windows.

Trowa led Heero to the first abandoned cabin, and on the way back to the SUV they found something interesting. Laying in a small alcove, protected from the storm by several overhanging rocks, was a tent with rips in the sides. Trowa and Heero ran through the deep snow like mad men, falling to their knees by the tent.

"Duo!" Heero called out as he moved the tent away from the rubble beneath, but all he found was their food and other supplies.

"Its worse than we thought, they don't even have their food," Wufei looked panicky, turning away.

"Bears, more than one," Heero observed as he looked at the ripped canvas. "I hope they got away," he added on in a much quieter voice.

"They're Gundam Pilots, of course they did," Treize assured them.

"Let's go," Heero stood, turning back to where they had left the vehicle.

The other four mentioned cabins on both trails were empty with no signs of life. They were on their way back to the cabin, another fruitless day. Half way back, Trowa made a sound of surprise. He turned in his seat and stared at Heero who had the same look on his face.

"I know where he is," they spoke at once, and Heero was spinning tires as he turned the vehicle in the snow packed road.

"Damn, Heero, you could have killed us," Wufei grumbled.

"How do you know?" Zechs questioned with a raised brow.

"I don't know-" Trowa began. "- it just came in a vision," Heero finished.

They were speeding down an obviously unused trail, one that had been an alternative for the trip to the cabin. They had been warned off the trail because of its hostile nature and how much longer it was than the original. But the three of them had left from a different shop, who had been established longer and known the trails better. It made perfect sense that the other shop may have led them down the wrong trail on accident, Heero gained speed as they approached the point he had seen in his vision. He slammed on breaks, screeching to a stop in front of the cabin that was, possibly, in the worst state of all previously encountered cabins.

The brunette heard the screech of something outside the house, and turned his face into the brunt of the wind in hopes of peering out through the swinging door. He heard the quick crunch of footsteps, then the door was pushed open. Three shadows loomed in the door way. He smiled and then drifted into unconsciousness, smile still on his face.

"Duo!" Heero called as he watched the boy fall to the ground, motionless.

Trowa loomed over an awakening Quatre, holding him to his tall form. Quatre turned in an instant and was trying, unsuccessfully, to crawl to Duo. Trowa watched in confusion as the blonde tried to escape to his friend. The blonde's lips moved but no noise escaped through the chapped flesh.

"Duo, wake up, please wake up!" Heero shook the boy's smaller frame, tears gathering in his eyes.

"We've got to get them back to the cabin and call for help, neither one of them are going to last much longer. We found them just in time," Zechs spoke as he hurried Heero and Trowa to the still running vehicle with their burdens in their laps.

"I'll drive," Wufei offered, black eyes hard.

Trowa and Heero climbed into the back with Treize who began first aid on Quatre's feet, since Quatre was the closest to him. Wufei climbed in behind the driver's seat and the SUV shot off with a squeal, he moved it expertly through the narrow openings. They found themselves back on the main trail and speeding for home. Zechs was already on his phone, calling Sally.

Amazingly Sally was already at their house, having had a similar premonition as Heero and Trowa. Along with her entire medical crew they took Duo and Quatre into another spare guest bedroom. Quatre was dealt with first, although his injuries were incredibly minor. He had slight frost bite on his feet, but Duo's actions had kept him in pretty good condition. His throat was unbelievably sore, but after a few warm, medicated liquids he was able to speak again.

They moved on to Duo, and were surprised with what they found. One of his legs was fractured and had been like that for almost three days and the other had a horrible gash in it, which seemed to have been caused by a large hail stone. He had ghastly bruising on his whole body and extreme hypothermia. He was drastically worse off than his friend, his injuries even extending to malnourishment. It took them days to stabilize his health well enough for Sally to even be able to tell Heero he had a fifty/fifty chance of making it. Quatre and Heero spent their days and nights beside Duo in his bed, which was in the hospital, where they had finally transferred him. Trowa stayed possessively beside of Quatre and Wufei was a shadow in the doorway. Treize and Zechs came to visit daily, and they would all gather around Duo. It was one of these times that Duo finally stirred, he smiled at his friends surrounding him.

"Hello," he smiled his trademark Shinigami grin and Heero and Quatre broke down crying.

"Whoa, calm down," he soothingly patted the other two on their heads as the other four stared on in a mixture of happiness and tears.

"What's got all of you worked up?" he looked from one to the other, and then he focused on Heero.

Heero only sniffled and climbed into the bed beside of Duo, like a small frightened child who had to assure himself that he was still there. Duo placed his arms around Heero, holding him as he sobbed. Heero's actions actually frightened him, and he turned to stare at a similar Quatre who had climbed into bed on his other side and was sitting there staring at him. He held out an arm and Quatre cuddled into his side.

"Oh god, no don't tell me... has he finally passed on," a sad, almost horrified voice spoke from behind the crying group and they parted to reveal Sally, whose horror filled face quickly lifted as Duo grinned back at her.

"I thought we'd lost you there for a minute," Sally cried out in relief.

"More than a minute, more like two weeks," Wufei whined as he too climbed onto the bed and somehow squeezed himself between Quatre and Duo, without upsetting the blonde.

Trowa stood like an avenging angel over all of them and Zechs and Treize hugged themselves as they watched the group of boys, whom they had become quiet close to since the end of the war. Sally joined in on their group hug, watching the group of boys. Trowa let his hands absently play in chestnut and blonde hair.

"I thought you'd die without me ever telling you I loved you," Heero's teary face (hard to imagine, ne?) turned up to Duo.

"You love me Hee-chan?" Duo looked down at the chocolate haired boy, who blushed and nodded.

"I've loved you, almost since the day you tried to kill me," Heero laughed at the irony, beginning to move away from the boy.

"Good, because I love you too, Heero," Duo smiled down at him and pulled him closer with his one arm.

"We all love you Duo, maybe not the same way, but we do!" Quatre chorused.

"I love you too, Quat," He kissed the blonde's forehead.

Trowa leaned down and placed a tender kiss on Duo's head and Duo beamed up at him, "Yeah, I love you too, Tro-man."

Wufei just began sobbing harder and turned his head away ashamed, Duo laughed at his friend's pride and just sat up on his side to hug him. Wufei cried into Duo's chest and began to hiccup. "Its good to know you love me too, Wuffles."

"I- I thought I'd never hear you say that again," Wufei hiccupped as he buried further into Duo's chest.

"I love you too, Wu-man," Duo spoke softly as he kissed the black hair beneath him.

"Now everyone has to leave, I have to perform a check up," Sally said in a teary voice, ruining the mood.

Everyone began to grumble and groan as they left, except Heero who didn't move at all. She gave him a stern look and he returned it with his patented Death Glare (™ Heero Yuy ©). She only ignored him, giving up on making him leave. She began to go about undressing Duo from the waist up and did a physical checkup, making him blush lightly as she continued. Then she too left, pronouncing him in perfect physical condition. Heero stayed in the bed, beside of him, the entire time.

"When we found out you were lost I thought my heart would die," Heero spoke softly as he gently pressed a kiss to the brunette's cheek.

"Never," Duo pressed his lips against Heero's, stealing his breath and giving up his own in return.

"I'll never leave you alone, ever," Heero swore between pants as he wrapped his arms around Duo's waist, dragging him in for another kiss.

Then everyone else paraded back in, ruining their heartfelt moment. Heero glared at them, but they easily ignored his half hearted attempt. Duo turned and smiled up at them, his violet eyes shining and his lips swollen and red.

"So what really happened out there," a red eyed Wufei sat on a bedside chair, looking from Quatre to Duo.

"Well a bear attacked our camp in the middle of the night, we had stripped to just our piloting outfits for comfort," Quatre began. "We didn't have enough time to grab anything, it was that or our lives. We continued to march on, for a day, and the next morning my feet ached a little. I told Duo, and he said that we had to keep on or we'd never get somewhere safe and out of the weather, because it kept getting colder and all we had were our thin piloting jackets. It was still pretty early morning when the wind picked up, it was really bad. But Duo walked in front of me, bearing the brunt of the wind so that it wouldn't be so hard for me to walk."

"It wasn't that heroic," Duo laughed.

"Now, shush Duo, I'm going to tell them what really happened. I told him this was the way we were told to come and we were both a little put out because we should have already been there. Then I couldn't feel my feet anymore, so I told him, and he got worried and then he saw a rundown cabin and led me in there. He left right after getting me situated, probably to get his bearings and try to find food. I heard a scratching outside, and it scared me-"

"It was pine cones falling off of the trees because of the wind," Duo supplied.

"-and I called out for him, then he stumbled inside and I managed to get over to him. He looked so bad off I was afraid he was going to die. Then it was like he pushed the pain away and gathered me in his arms, he even took his own coat off and put it on me. He took berries out of his pocket and began feeding them to me, one by one. He said he wasn't hungry-" they all looked at him in question.

"The bush wasn't very big, there wouldn't have been enough for us both to eat for very long, so I only fed Quatre what I could find. I was more worried for him than myself," Duo worried his lower lip.

"Stupid Duo," Wufei admonished, with a smile.

"Well anyways, I kept slipping in and out of consciousness. It was kind of like an involuntary sleep. He always held me, and fed me. I heard him yell out once, and watched him barely stumble into the room with blood running down his leg from where a hail stone had hit him," Quatre continued, tears building in his eyes again.

"I thought you were asleep," Duo blushed, looking away.

"He reassured me when I woke up a few hours after that, and pulled me into his lap ignoring his own pain. Then he did something I'll never forget, he sang to me so I wouldn't lose hope," Quatre turned flushed cheeks and teary eyes on Duo.

"Hey what was I supposed to do? The berries were frozen and the storm was barely lettin up. I had to give you some hope," Duo flushed, trying to look tough.

"What song did he sing?" Wufei asked with a raised brow.

"I think he made it up," Quatre admitted as his lips trembled.

"Sing it for us, Duo," Trowa urged.

"I don't remember the words," Duo lied.

"I can tell you them, I'll never forget them," Quatre smiled, a sad smile that crumbled Duo's resolve.

"Little Angel it'll be all right,

I'll make sure we make it through the night,

When you wake you'll be home once more,

And your love will be at the door.

Little Angel don't cry right now,

The storm isn't as bad as it sounds.

Just dream of your warm big bed,

And you'll be there, just as I said.

Don't cry,

Don't worry,

I'll be,

right here.

My little angel

My little friend,

We'll live this life

to its end."

"I feel stupid," Duo laughed at himself.

"It may not be much, but in the coldness it meant a lot to me," Quatre whispered, a single tear falling down his cherubic face.

"Its beautiful," Heero agreed, kissing Duo tenderly, one hand resting on his hip.

"Yuck, you two get a room," Wufei closed his eyes tightly.

"We have one, now get out," Duo laughed, turning back to focus his attention on his newly found love.

Owari


End file.
